battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 43
The forty-third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Yuuki and Kajitsu decide to visit their own home, but a deadly assassin sent by the Otherworld King appears before them... Summary While the rest of the core soldiers are sleeping, Yuuki and Kajitsu are feeling restless. They decide to leave the ship in the middle of the night. Meanwhile, the Otherworld King releases a terrible creature from its prison, the Assassin Kurotaru, and orders him to hunt. In the morning, the core soldiers are concerned about Yuuki and Kajitsu, especially after Magisa feels a dangerous evil aura approaching. The two siblings have visited their old home and are reminiscing their past, when a black puddle appears in the ground and the assassin Kurotaru emerges. The fiend attacks Yuuki, who manages to repel him. Kurotaru states that he is there to kill Kajitsu, a task given to him by the Otherworld King. Yuuki and Kurotaru begin their battle. Kajitsu is brought to fight by Yuuki's side - this means that their deck will become a combination of their individual decks, but they will also share the pain from damage. Despite Yuuki's pleads, Kajitsu is resolved to stay, and the battle begins. Dan and the others begin to look for them, but are having no luck, until Magisa discovers Kurotaru's magic which had isolated the location of the battle from the outside world. They break through and enter the battlefield. Magisa is very concerned as she recognizes Kurotaru, and the group realizes that Kajitsu is affected by the battle damage. Kurotaru keeps relentlessly attacking Yuuki, who seemingly does nothing but harden his defense and bide his time. However, this culminates in an explosive finish as Yuuki and Kajitsu summon their new X-Rare, a white and green hybrid card, The DoomKnightLord Ragna-Rock which represents the bond between them. Between Ragna-rock and their individual signature spirits, Hououga and Grand-Woden, they take out all of Kurotaru's five Lives in one turn. After his defeat, Kurotaru disappears, stating that Yuuki, too, would become corrupted in time, but both Yuuki and Kajisu reject this. Kajitsu apologizes for causing the others to be concerned about them, but faints soon afterwards as she has become significantly weakened . Featured Card The SevenShogun Beldegaulle is featured. Matches Yuuki (and Kajitsu's deck) vs. Kurotaru Turn 1 (Yuuki): -Yuuki deploys The Fruit of Wise Tree at LV1. Turn 2 (Kurotaru): -Kurotaru summons The SevenShogun Beldegaulle at LV1. -Kurotaru attacks with Beldegaulle. Yuuki takes a Life. 4 Lives remain. Turn 3 (Yuuki): -Yuuki summons Dio-Mantis at LV2 and deploys a second The Fruit of Wise Tree at LV1. Turn 4 (Kurotaru): -Kurotaru summons The HellFencer Berith. Berith sends 2 cores from Dio-Mantis to the Reserve. -Kurotaru attacks with Beldegaulle and Berith. Yuuki takes both from Life. 2 Lives remain. Turn 5 (Yuuki): -Yuuki summons The Sacred Gungnir at LV2 and brings Dio-Mantis up to LV2. Turn 6 (Kurotaru): -Kurotaru summons Skulldevil at LV1. He uses Skulldevil's Core to summon The SevenShogun Destlord at LV1. Destlord exhausts both of Yuuki's spirits, as they are LV2. -Kurotaru attacks with Destlord. Yuuki activates High Elixir, sending 2 cores from the Reserve to his Life, and takes the attack from Life. 3 Lives remain. -Kurotaru attacks with Beldegaulle. Yuuki takes a Life. 2 Lives remain. Turn 7 (Yuuki): -Yuuki brings Dio-Mantis and Gungnir back up to LV2. He summons The Artifact Fjalar at LV3, and The IronKnight Yggdrassil at LV3. Yggdrassil returns Berith and Beldegaulle to Kurotaru's hand. Yuuki activates the last card in his hand, Hand Reverse, which lets him draw five cards, equal to the number Kurotaru is holding. Turn 8 (Kurotaru): -Kurotaru summons back to the field The HellFencer Berith and The SevenShogun Beldegaulle at LV1. -Kurotaru attacks with Beldegaulle. Yggdrassil blocks, and Beldegaulle is destroyed. -Kurotaru attacks with Berith. Yuuki takes a Life. 1 Life remains. Turn 9 (Yuuki): -Yuuki activates Reload Cores, moving a Core from the Void to his Reserve for each of his Armed Machine spirits, currently two. He brings all his spirits and one of his Nexus to the maximum Level. Turn 10 (Kurotaru): -Kurotaru attacks with The HellFencer Berith. Yuuki blocks with Gungnir, and Berith is destroyed. This activates Beldegaulle's Immortality, and Gungnir is destroyed while Beldegaulle is summoned. -Kurotaru attacks with Destlord, but Yuuki activates Mist Curtain, which prevents Destlord from dealing damage. Turn 11 (Yuuki): -Yuuki does nothing this turn. Turn 12 (Kurotaru): -Kurotaru summons The SevenShogun Pandemium. Turn 13 (Yuuki): -Yuuki summons BlackMonoqueiroz at LV1 and immediately tributes it to summon The WingDeity Grand-Woden at LV3. Turn 14 (Kurotaru): -Kurotaru adds extra Cores to Pandemium and Destlord, and summons The SevenShogun Desperado, which sends a Core from each other spirit to the Reserve, and gains a Core from the Void for each depleted spirit. Kurotaru's own Beldegaulle is depleted. He brings Desperado up to LV2. -Kurotaru attacks with Desperado. Desperado's LV2 effect sends all but 1 Core from Yggdrassil to the Reserve. He activates Danse Macabre at Flash Timing, which would let him remove more Cores by discarding cards from his hand, but Yuuki activates Grand-Woden's Ice Wall, exhausting Grand-Woden to negate the spell card. Yuuki then blocks Desperado's attack with The Artifact Fjalar. Because an Armed Machine was exhausted, Grand-Woden is refreshed. The Artifact Fjalar is destroyed. Turn 15 (Yuuki): -Yuuki summons The Providence Hououga. He tributes Yggdrassil and summons The DoomKnightLord Ragna-Rock. Ragna-Rock's effect exhausts all of Kurotaru's spirits and, because Yggdrassil was used for the tribute, gains 6 Cores from the Void. Yuuki uses these Cores to bring Ragna-Rock, Hououga and Grand-Woden up to LV3. -Yuuki attacks with Hououga, Grand-Woden and Ragna-Rock. Kurotaru has no spirits that can block and takes all three attacks from Life. Because Ragna-Rock and Grand-Woden have double symbols, all of Kurotaru's Lives are lost. Winner: Momose Yuuki Cards Used Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-X02: The SevenShogun Desperado BS02-X06: The SevenShogun Destlord BS04-094: Danse Macabre BS04-X14: The SevenShogun Pandemium SD01-013: The HellFencer Berith BS09-X36: The SevenShogun Beldegaulle Green BS01-138: Hand Reverse BS04-029: BlackMonoqueiroz BS06-081: The Fruit of Wise Tree BS06-X23: The Providence Hououga BS08-020: Dio-Mantis White BS02-103: Reload Cores BS03-133: High Elixir BS04-101: Mist Curtain SD01-021: The Sacred Gungnir SD01-026: The IronKnight Yggdrasill BS08-030: The Artifact Fjalar BS08-X32: The WingDeity Grand-Woden White & Green BS09-X37: The DoomKnightLord Ragna-Rock Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa Kazan- Kenji Nomura Otherworld King- Rikiya Koyama Kurotaru- Hisayoshi Suganuma Main Staff Script: Shuichi Kamiyama Storyboard/Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Takuro Shinbo Trivia *This is the only time (excluding tag battles) where two people battled together Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan